


Feel

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's not around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

She'd pushed him away, and ran from the Bronze. She vaguely recalls that he looked surprised, maybe hurt. Had he followed her? She hadn't noticed.

She's home now, in her own room. The house is quiet. Dawn was sniffling when she'd come in, but it's stopped now. She'd ask why in the morning.

She tries to close her eyes. Tries to sleep. He's everywhere, all around her, and she tries to block his face out of her mind. His scent. His taste.

The feel of his tongue in her mouth. His hand on her ass.

She shifts in the bed. The air is cold, and she pulls the comforter up to her neck, hiding under it. Seeks a comfortable position. Shifts again.

Her hand brushes against herself, the way he had brushed against her. Pressed against her.

She presses too. Feels the warmth rise in her cheeks. Presses between the folds. Gasps. Sees his eyes. Closes hers tighter, and presses harder. Finds the button. Her heart stirs. Beats. The room is getting warmer. Presses harder, faster. Little lights behind her eyes. His tongue in her mouth. His hands. Faster. Gasping, heart pounding. Feeling. Exploding.

Buckling under her own hand.

She lies in the bed, almost smiling. Feels her heart race. Feels it slow. Draining. Getting colder.

Her heart, getting colder.

She knows she has to do something, anything. There are too many weapons in this house, and tomorrow she may take a stake to her own heart.

Just to feel it.


End file.
